


Kong and Konga

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A return to Skull Island... and a new love for Conrad and Weaver's giant friend...





	Kong and Konga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Dear days4daisy, I've never written in this fandom before (although I love it) and seeing your prompts immediately gave me a plot-bunny! I hope you like this little treat I came up with!
> 
> "Konga" is pronounced like "song-a."
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this story. Many thanks to my anonymous beta!

“It’s happening – at last! She likes him – Konga actually likes him!”

“Konga?” Conrad raised one eyebrow at Weaver, who merely shrugged.

“We have to call her something, and we can’t just keep saying “the albino.” I don’t know what the Iwi are going to end up naming her, and there’s no way we’re giving her a silly name like Snowy or Snowball.” 

Weaver took a picture of the tranquil scene in front of them, and gave a satisfied nod before she resumed replying.

“She’s a queen, and soon she could be the mate of a king. So she needs something dignified. And don’t you dare to pronounce her new name as in “conga-line”, either, or I’ll throw something at you.”

“Konga it is, then, and I’d better remember how to say it, I suppose – or learn how to duck,” Conrad quipped with a wry grin as he watched Weaver train her camera once more upon the two giant apes seated before them. It was a good thing they had happened upon this rocky outcrop some distance away so that Weaver could get enough of her massive subjects in view for decent photographs, and an absolute miracle to discover that Kong was in fact not the last of his kind.

What Conrad and Weaver, not to mention Kong himself, were experiencing now was not only worth the months of trekking through some difficult jungle terrain and braving the sweltering heat (being gently cradled in the palm of Kong's huge hand for part of the journey had been a most welcome relief for Conrad and Weaver), but well worth the long periods of frustration, false starts and occasional setbacks as the unlikely trio patiently won the trust of the group of giant gorillas they had found in this hidden valley on the other side of Skull Island from Kong’s home, all youngsters most likely orphaned by the skull-crawlers as Kong had been.

Kong, now a young silverback, sat gently grooming the glorious white fur of a female about his own age. This unique beauty was the leader of the troop, and as such it had taken her a while to accept the presence of a stranger and possible challenger to her position of power. A few skirmishes had nearly broken out, and more than once both Conrad and Weaver had wondered if they all should just cut their losses and flee.

But Kong seemed to want to persist. He may have been a mountain-sized creature capable of great feats of strength, but his need for love and acceptance was far greater than his rage or fear of the unknown.

Kong’s perseverance with what could soon be his new family echoed the progression of Conrad and Weaver’s journey from friends to lovers. Conflict had become cooperation, and bonds forged by trauma had become strengthened by affection. Conrad and Weaver had fallen in love and returned to Skull Island as Monarch agents, and now adventures even more exciting than ever before lay ahead of them, thanks to their continuing friendship with the island’s god-king, Kong.

Happily, all earlier tensions between Kong and the valley-dwellers seemed to have subsided, and the newly-dubbed Konga was obviously enjoying Kong’s ministrations. She leaned back with a contented grunt as his fingers combed through her magnificent pelt, her blue eyes closing to mere slits as she relaxed.

Another young female in the group, much smaller than the mighty Konga, dared to tentatively approach the pair, and Konga’s eyes flew open in an instant at the sound and scent of the other. She uttered a warning growl, and the interloper immediately retreated. Weaver was so startled that she flubbed her shot, almost dropping her precious camera.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, and noticed the amused glint in Conrad’s eye before both of them burst out laughing.

“She’s very possessive of her man already,” Conrad said at last as his sides finally stopped aching with mirth. “I’d say the species is safe now, wouldn’t you agree?”

Weaver nodded. “I think they’ll make great parents,” she answered as she watched Konga begin to groom her possible mate-to-be in return.

“Feeling broody?” Conrad asked, and Weaver recoiled slightly, wrinkling her nose.

“Hell, no!” she retorted. “And they’d better not expect me to babysit their kids, either!”

She ended up giving Conrad a smile and a kiss anyway, despite his impudence.


End file.
